


A Walk in the Park

by iwaizoomin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, akaashi is flattered, bokuto's dog is his wing woman, fluff!, mention of kagehina - Freeform, mention of sakuatsu, self indulgent as hell, shes a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizoomin/pseuds/iwaizoomin
Summary: Bokuto wasn't a fan of being woken up by his dog, Mikasa, at 5:30 in the morning to go for a run.The exhaustion seemed to be worth it as Mikasa had something far more exciting planned than a normal walk in the park.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> im a huge fan of bokuaka with a dog, so here's a one-shot!

It was a cold January morning when Bokuto was woken up by a gentle scratching on his face. He slowly opened tired eyes to find another set of shining golden-brown eyes staring down at him curiously. He groaned, turning over to face his alarm clock. 5:32 am. 

"Go back to bed," Bokuto muttered, covering his head with a pillow so that the already full-awake dog laying on his chest couldn't attempt to scratch his eyes out. 

About twenty seconds passed before Bokuto gave up on getting any more sleep, knowing that Mikasa was going to make that impossible for him. And Mikasa always got her way.

Mikasa was a two-year-old Alaskan Malamute, and Bokuto's entire world. She'd been with him ever since she was a puppy- though Bokuto still refers to her as a baby. He hadn't even planned to get a dog in the first place. He simply tagged along with his best friend, Kuroo, to a rescue shelter one day, and then came home with a puppy and everything he could've possibly needed to take care of a dog. 

It was ridiculous, actually. Bokuto had never once owned a dog in his life, nor had he ever considered getting a dog in college. But here he was two years later, a full-time dog dad who was laying in bed, pleading with his pet as if she could understand him. For the record, Mikasa could completely understand him. They shared one brain cell. She just chose not to listen, of course.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet," Bokuto picked up his phone from the nightstand, mindlessly scrolling through missed notifications.

Mikasa was not about to take no for an answer, and she proved this by scooting up Bokuto's chest, using her nose to move his phone out of the way, and placing her front paws directly on Bokuto's face. 

He could've sworn that his pet was a human trapped in a dog's body. 

Despite his annoyance in being woken up an hour earlier than usual, Bokuto moved Mikasa's paws from his face and begrudgingly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Even from a distance, Bokuto could tell he looked sleep-deprived as hell. Dark circles contrasted his golden eyes and he nearly walked into the door on the way to the bathroom, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"You just couldn't wait an extra hour, could you?" Bokuto said, toothbrush in mouth. Mikasa stared as he got ready. She sat patiently waiting on Bokuto's bed, holding one of his socks in her mouth. 

"Mikasa can you not eat my socks, please?" he frowned. "I don't feel like cleaning up your puke." 

The dog raised her head at the mention of her name, dropping the sock from her mouth. Mikasa could be so difficult at times, but she was truly the best girl. 

Bokuto threw on a random pair of gray joggers that he hoped were clean and a crewneck that had his volleyball team's logo printed on it. He remembered that it was indeed January and searched for a hoodie, hat, and gloves. 

When he was finally ready he turned to Mikasa, who was already happily running over to the front door of the apartment. 

Bokuto was exhausted and looked a mess, but to be fair he hadn't chosen to wake up and go for an early-morning run. 

Whatever, it's not like I have anyone to impress, he thought as he held Mikasa's leash, closing the door behind him as he left. 

\- - - 

Bokuto didn't mind going on morning runs. This morning was only an exception because he had barely gotten any sleep. He stayed up until almost 3 am, half-studying for an exam he had coming up. 

Considering Bokuto had been playing volleyball since high school and was now on a D1 team, staying in shape had never been a problem for him. Mikasa was just as high-energy as himself, so the two of them were constantly out walking or jogging around the campus. 

His college was huge. He'd worked his ass off to get in, since the University of Tokyo had always been his dream school. Bokuto loved it. Of course volleyball took up almost all of his time, he was still enjoying the college experience.

Bokuto was in his third year of college now, so he spent more time on school than he had during his first two years- which consisted of a lot of weekend parties at random houses. 

For the most part, he had a set schedule that he followed weekly, so that he could get things done without being overwhelmed with stress. There was always the occasional week in which he spent 5/7 days hanging out with his friends and teammates. His teammates were practically his family, and he was at Kuroo's place all the time. 

Lucky for Mikasa, Bokuto's teammates loved dogs, so she was always invited whenever Bokuto would go over to Hinata's or Atsumu's. 

Both Hinata and Atsumu lived in apartments with their boyfriends. Hinata was dating a guy he'd known since high school. Apparently they used to hate each other, but things must've worked out somewhere along the way. His boyfriend, Kageyama, played on his team's rival team. Practice matches were always an interesting time with the two of them arguing from across the net while their coaches yelled at them. Atsumu was dating another player on their team. They were almost complete opposites, but somehow their dynamic was so incredibly sweet, everyone knew they would get together months before it became official. Atsumu and Sakusa had also been previous rivals, coming from being on different volleyball teams and Atsumu just annoying the fuck out of Sakusa any chance he got. 

Bokuto loved seeing the couples happy, but for god's sake where was his rivals-to-lovers relationship? 

\- - - 

Him and Mikasa had been out for a little over a half-hour when Mikasa decided to take a break, which Bokuto was grateful for. It was freezing outside but the running had been keeping him from passing out. They were in a small park slightly off campus. Bokuto took Mikasa here often, it was usually pretty quiet and the scenery was beautiful, especially in the winter. 

Bokuto paused to take out his phone, wanting to get a picture of the snow in the trees with the sunrise in the back. Mikasa's leash was loosely hanging around his wrist, and when he looked down, her leash was not around his wrist and the Alaskan Malamute was not sitting next to him. 

Fuck. Fuck! He glanced around, looking for the black and white dog. He quickly spotted her running towards a man who looked about his age, a backpack slung loosely over his shoulder. 

Well, the peaceful morning was over. 

Bokuto ran after Mikasa, calling her name. To no surprise, Mikasa did not give a fuck. She was clearly set on going to see this disheveled looking college student. 

The stranger had turned around at this point, Mikasa five feet away from him. Bokuto hadn't expected to see quite possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Just his fucking luck. 

Mikasa had enough manners to not jump up on the man, she instead wiggled around in front of him in excitement as he crouched down to pet her. 

Bokuto appeared a few seconds later, out of breath, and glaring at his pet, who looked at him with an oddly smug-looking face for a dog. She wasn't getting any treats when she got home. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Bokuto frantically began apologizing to the calm-looking man who was still crouched down to give Mikasa affection. "That was so unlike her, she's usually very polite!"

The stranger gave a small laugh and looked up to meet Bokuto's eyes. He wore glasses, the lens fogging up slightly as Mikasa was breathing obnoxiously heavy and very close to his face. The man pushed his glasses up to sit on his forehead before finally speaking, "Oh, it's no problem!" he gave a slight wave of his hand to indicate that he didn't mind the unexpected meeting. 

Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief before going to introduce himself, but suddenly was at a loss for words. He had regained his composure after chasing Mikasa, and he was just now taking in the man's appearance. 

The stranger in front of him had gunmetal blue eyes that were somehow piercing and soft at the same time. His face looked so calm and pretty in a way that Bokuto had never seen in anyone else. The stranger's features were almost feminine, but he was still incredibly handsome. He had wavy black hair that laid across his forehead, and Bokuto hadn't realized it before but it had started lightly snowing. The stranger wore a dark blue turtleneck with a white scarf and black jeans. He also wore low-top Dr. Martens that were undoubtedly freezing in the snow and a burgundy winter coat. The sun was fully risen now, but hidden behind light gray clouds. It was bright enough to see the man perfectly. 

He had been staring. 

"Sh-shit, I'm sorry," Bokuto stuttered out an apology, seeing that the stranger had taken notice of Bokuto very obviously admiring him. 

The stranger just laughed, a small smile playing on his lips. "So, what's her name?" he asked, Mikasa stared up at him, panting softly so that it almost looked like she was smiling. 

"That's Mikasa!" Bokuto said proudly. He walked over to the stranger so that he could stand next to his dog again. Mikasa turned her gaze to her owner.

"Is that an Attack on Titan reference?" the man questioned. 

"Nope," Bokuto started, "everyone assumes that. I will agree that Mikasa Ackerman is badass as hell, but I actually named her after the volleyball brand. It's kind of dumb but I wanted to name her something volleyball related since it's always been a huge part of my life."

"I played in high school," the man said quietly, listening intently to Bokuto. 

"NO WAY?!" Bokuto couldn't contain his excitement. He had fully convinced himself that this was destiny and he was going to marry this man despite the fact that he didn't even know his name yet. "What position?" 

"Setter," he replied simply. 

Bokuto started planning their wedding in his mind. 

"That's so cool!" Bokuto was always passionate about the topic of volleyball, no matter who he was conversing with. "I was, and still am, a wing spiker! I play for the Black Jackals!" 

Bokuto took a lot of pride in being able to call himself a member of the MSBY Black Jackals. They were the best volleyball team in Tokyo, and recognized all over Japan. For only being a college student, it was impressive as hell that Bokuto was a starter. 

"I think I may have seen you play actually," the man squinted slightly, as if trying to remember. "I haven't been to a match since last year and my memory is kinda shitty. I'm sure you're great if you play for them though," he smiled. 

Bokuto could already hear the wedding bells. 

After talking for a while, Bokuto finally managed to get his name, Akaashi Keiji, and learned that he was a year younger than him, but they had some classes in the same building.

They were on the topic of Mikasa again (she was loving the attention), when Akaashi started laughing. "Okay, this is ridiculous, but you two kind of look similar," he giggled. 

This man was going to be the death of Bokuto. 

"My friend actually told me that before!" It was true, Kuroo's boyfriend Kenma had said that the first time he met Mikasa. And to be fair, he was right. Mikasa was basically Bokuto's mini-him... in dog form. 

Bokuto had gray hair with black streaks running through it, Mikasa had gray, black, and white fur. They almost had the same eye color. Even their expressions were similar, both had a constant look of excitement or happiness on their faces. Akaashi thought it was the cutest shit he's ever seen. 

Probably ten minutes passed of them talking, snow still lightly falling. Mikasa was starting to become impatient and likely wanted to go back home. Bokuto was right there with her, but he could've stayed in the freezing cold for hours if it meant he got to keep talking to Akaashi. 

Bokuto was about to say goodbye when he realized that he needed to get his number, because he refused to let the opportunity to get to know Akaashi better slip away. 

Akaashi returned Bokuto's phone, number saved to contacts. He gave Mikasa a few goodbye pets and then went on his way. 

Bokuto and Mikasa watched as he walked away, snow falling gracefully on top of his black hair and catching on his dark jacket. 

"Thanks Mik," Bokuto smiled down at his wingwoman, this time holding a tighter grip on her leash. "I guess you can have as many treats as you want." 

Mikasa heard the word "treats" and immediately started wagging her tail. She was gonna have to help Bokuto write a text to Akaashi. 

\- - - 

to: akaaaashi!  
hi! it's the guy with the dog! i wanted to text u early because i want to get to know u better. mikasa said she likes u and she's very sorry for not formally introducing herself and instead running up to u! it was a weak moment for her she said she's just drawn to pretty people :)

Bokuto didn't bother to reread the text before hitting send. Only a minute later his phone buzzed. 

from: akaaaashi!  
hi bokuto, i'm interested in getting to know you too. i was gonna see if you maybe wanted to get coffee or something sometime? tell mikasa that she is forgiven and that i'm flattered she thinks i'm pretty. it means a lot coming from such a pretty girl!

Bokuto read the text over and over again. Akaashi wanted to hang out already? He swore he was the luckiest man in the entire world. Normally he's the one to initiate the first date, but this time HE was the one getting asked out by the most attractive person he'd ever laid eyes on? Not that it was a date, but still!

to: akaaaashi!  
i'd love to! name a date and time and i'll be there! 

from: akaaaashi!  
tmr at 10am? owl cafe? 

to: akaaaashi!  
i'll c u then :) 

\- - - 

Mikasa may not have known at the time, but she was the reason behind Bokuto and Akaashi's first meeting, first date, many more dates, official relationship, years spent together during and after college, engagement, and now marriage. All she knew was that she was happy to be laying in between the two of them in their shared bed in their apartment. 

With a sock in her mouth, Mikasa woke up the two men by gently scratching their faces. It was 5:32 am and time to go for a walk. 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im happy with how this one came out :) kudos and comments r always appreciated!


End file.
